


艾斯的秘密

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 萨艾，夜里，不清醒的受伤的萨波来到艾斯的房间。





	艾斯的秘密

01

三月的第二个礼拜六，我和我的另外两个兄弟会在某座岛屿上短暂地见上几个星期，时间是不定的，根据气象和各自的行程安排变化。我们没有固定在某个岛屿上见面，只不过在见面前两个星期互通一次电话虫，航向最近的岛屿。  
这一次我乘着萨奇给我造的小船率先到了我们将要会和的岛屿，这座小岛普通得让人难以描述，不管是生长在沙滩上在中午里生机勃勃的棕榈树，还是镇上铺着的灰色石子路，都让人提不起劲头。  
可一想到马上就能和我的另外两个兄弟见面，我就精神了许多。好像上次见面发生在几周前，但这件事情确确实实已经过了很久，如果要查阅我的记事本，那么必须得翻到被海水泡得有些发黄的那几页才行。我是说，得翻很多很多页，我无聊地翻阅我的记事本时发现，原来在这一段时间里我也记录了这么多事情，时间更迭带来的飘渺感就像许久之前淡去的墨水渍，就算我现在还能再用羽毛笔蘸上墨水照着我潦草的字迹再描绘一遍，那些过去的事情的的确确是不会再发生一遍了。  
在这本封面上画着一只大脸猫和十字架记事本的最新一页上，分明地写着“萨博”和“路飞”这两个名字。本来按照年龄来划分，他们都属于我的弟弟，但只在月份上差我三个月的萨博对这种归类表示反对，我记得他反驳我的理由，他说没有人能证实你是否在你所说的那个年月出生，唯一记得这件事情的卡普又像是那种不在意到忘了我的出生日期，随口报出一月一号的性格。  
我沉默了很久，萨博的脑袋一直比我好用得多，我承认这点，所以我没办法反驳他，只好两个人一起当了哥哥，照顾唯一的弟弟路飞。  
路飞是一个非常活泼的小鬼，并不很让人省心，我和萨博花了很多的时间才把他培养成至少不拖我们后腿的地步。就算路飞已经十九岁了，他在情感上还是很依赖我和萨博，但现在比以前好了许多，他还拥有了许多值得信赖的伙伴，我亲自检阅过他们，并且相信路飞确实过着他想要的生活，整日沉浸在无边的冒险之中。  
相比起路飞，我和萨博的性格倒是复杂很多。总之，发生了许多事情，但如今我们还是相亲相爱，如同过去一般，或者，努力像是过去一样。我是说，很正常，变化是时常发生的事情。  
在他们来之前，我在海边要了一套棕色的木房子。它坐落在偏僻的海湾边上，夜晚在海浪的涛声下沐浴着清风与明月，日间则接受湿热的海风的洗礼，地板和部分木家具已经有些发潮变烂了。我事先把三个卧室的木板床全部躺过一遍，把木材与被褥里的水分尽量蒸干。同时，因为无聊，我还买了一块黑布，用木头削出了一根棍子，做了一个ASL的海贼旗。  
剩下的就是等待了。

在某一天清晨，我还在一个乱七八糟的梦境中挣扎，我竟然梦到我溺水了，我怕我醒来烧了整个房子，一股木柴拧在一起噼里啪啦的声音在我耳边不断作响。海鸥在空中盘旋，并且发出很愚钝的叫声，近得好像就在我的头顶。配合着棕榈树叶被风吹动沙沙作响的摩擦声，我最终被吵醒了。  
醒来之后，在屋内清新的空气的掩盖之下飘荡着一股淡淡的血腥味，我嗅到这股气味，并且这股气味越来越浓烈，厨房的方向发出玻璃瓶相互碰撞的声音。  
瞬间清醒的我迅速滚下床，不小心撞倒了一个衣架，披风掉下来蒙住了我的头，衣架脚绊住了我，于是，我就这样狠狠地摔倒了。我彻底清醒了。  
我一点都不感到沮丧！  
发出声音的那个人是萨博，他的左胸前被海王类刮出一条巨大的伤口，血肉模糊。一开始我还好奇为什么还会有海王类能够弄伤萨博，结果是萨博睡得太死了，不知不觉让船飘进了无风带。  
我嘲笑他，然后他嘲笑我居然被衣架弄摔，接着我便走过去跪下帮他处理伤口。  
“哎，你不必过来帮我处理伤口啦，我自己又不是不行。”萨博说，他的呼吸打在我垂下来的刘海上，它们纷纷躲开了。  
虽然萨博嘴上这么说，但他还是把手放到身体两侧，顺从地挺起胸膛，安心地把伤口交给我处理。用他的话说，他只要负责被我笨手笨脚地弄痛就好了。纵使他明白，在服用恶魔果实之前，我才是那个最擅长包扎的人，毕竟我受伤的次数远超他们两个。  
自然，萨博也反驳过我的观点，并不是因为我受伤次数太多，而是因为我受了伤之后几乎从不和他们说，总是一个人处理，只有大出血会被他们发现，到后来，大出血也只是让我的脸色变得过分苍白，在伤口处理上天衣无缝。  
萨博总是指责我把一切的苦难都埋在心里，从不分享。  
我不反驳，毕竟不止我是这样，但我只在很少的时候戳穿过萨博，他的心事很多，有时候心机也很重，相比路飞，他更难得到快乐。  
“你最近都在做什么啊，怎么什么消息都没有？”萨博靠在一旁的橱柜上，半眯着眼，看起来累极了。  
“确实没做什么，要我说也不是总有事情会发生。”  
我把酒精擦到萨博的伤口上，手下的肌肉紧绷起来，萨博发出轻微的笑声，并且喘着气。我问道：“那你呢？肯定又被卷到什么国家的事务中了吧。”  
萨博温柔地笑了起来——谈到这种事情的时候他总是笑得很轻柔，双眼弯出一个好看的弧度，像在说这一切都过去了，虽然发生了很多事情，但我最终胜利了。  
我打量着萨博，那具分布着弹痕和刀伤的躯体，这些东西很难在我的身体上留下那怕一点痕迹，它们伤害不了我，但却能伤害萨博，我不否认，有时候我羡慕萨博这具充满战斗痕迹的身体，它并不比我的柔弱。  
我帮助他裹好绷带之后，萨博说自己暂时不想休息，便起身和我一起去镇上采购。他需要一套新衣服，我打算给他买一套短袖的衣服，强迫他暂时忘了自己的那一行头。老实说，我看了就觉得很热。但萨博从来没有抱怨过半个热字，他自己似乎很陶醉于这些布料的遮掩。  
“你觉得路飞什么时候才到？”  
“不知道，反正不要等我们都离开了之后才到就好。”  
萨博笑了笑说：“也是啊，之前就发生过这种情况，结果我们又被拉着聚了一次呢。”  
香料店让我直打喷嚏，我要了一点助眠的香水，趁萨博在店里乱逛的时候买了一些用粉色瓶子装着的液体。我要求商家用两层牛皮纸包装，它们在萨博发现之前就放进了我随身携带的背囊里。  
下午的时候萨博说想要去抓龙虾就暂时离开了，我把瓶子藏进我的床头柜。我不知道液体的成分是什么，也不是很清楚它的效用，但我害怕，它可能是到时候唯一能够救我一命的东西。  
至少我很高兴，萨博比路飞早一步来到这里。  
其实我也不是很清楚我在做什么。  
为什么我要放纵这种事情？  
萨博知道我没办法拒绝路飞的请求，在差点失去萨博之后，他的某一部分体贴的因子好像附在了我的身上，在那之后，如果路飞要吃肉，那一天晚上我一定会去打一只熊回来。好像我的某一部分期望他能够体验到我未曾体验的东西。  
所以对于萨博——我也不可能拒绝他。就算他确确实实，对我做了很过分，似乎难以容忍的坏事。这件事情第一次发生的时候我狠狠推开了他，并且按耐住怒气没有把他赶出去，但他那时候倒在地上，罕见地流下了眼泪，直到走过去抱住他才止住。在那时候，我所珍视的事物极少，萨博是其中一个。  
萨博从来不主动依靠我，他是一个太过独立的人，就好像他经常批评我的那样，有时候他宁愿把一切写进他的日记本里也不会找我们倾诉。面对太多的苦难，他既不选择暴力、也不选择颓丧，最后他自我消化了这些，并且默不作声地把这些都藏到了内心深处。  
十三岁的时候我明白了这些……  
在夜里回忆过去，突然让我意识到如果卡普没有报错我的出生年份，那么我已经二十二了，萨博也是。  
月亮升至半空，一阵脚步声在海风的微鸣声中突兀地响起，我躺在床上，看到萨博正站在我的门口。我的房间散发着助眠香水香甜的气味，我希望这能让萨博更舒服一点。  
有时候，我比谁都明白到底什么样糟糕可怕的事情发生在了萨博身上。  
站在门口的萨博微合着双眼，月光只延伸到他的脚下，这让萨博所处的那一片区域更加黑暗。他似乎嗫嚅着什么，胡说八道着些什么。我的床上只有我，其他什么都没有，我的身上只有明亮的月光，其他什么都没有。  
本来我可以让这一切发生得更快些，但我很欣赏迷茫地正在寻找通向释放的道路的萨博，他站在我的门口，在黑暗中，仿佛在征求我的同意。我一边手支着脑袋，认真地注视着他，他的鼻子如同犬类一般抖动着，直到他走到月光之下，我才发现他在哭，顺着他的脸颊流淌到下巴的两道泪痕闪闪发亮，连同他沾满泪水的睫毛。  
对这样的萨博说不——如果我在九年前做了这个决定，并在隔天职责萨博他失礼的行为的话，那么我为什么不对萨博说不？  
我为什么不对萨博抚摸我胸膛的手说不？为什么不对萨博用力地发泄般地啃咬说不？为什么不对萨博比我还要炽热的身体说不？  
为了不扯动他的伤口，我还需要摆动胯部配合他的运动。  
我在因为他而高潮的时候颤抖地叫了一句萨博，但我从来不需要他的回应。

 

02

这时候，我突然记起很久之前我听到萨博和另外一些我不认识的人的谈话，他们都是男性，一开始他们在谈对于他们来说胶着的战事，那时候我在他们背后看地图，不知道怎么回事，话题突然急转直下，他们开始谈论女人和性。我听到有一个男性声音沙哑地低声道：“你做过咯？”  
极短暂的沉默之后，人群中爆发出一阵笑声，有几个笑得喘不过气的人说：“这怎么可能没有过，如果不做的话反倒是对身体不好哩！”  
“噢、噢、噢……”有人应和道。  
好不容易笑声停歇下来，一声嗤笑突然响起，另一个比较明朗的年轻的男声说：“总参谋长，你的脸色看起来很不好噢！”  
“因为我不觉得有什么可笑的啊。”这是萨博的声音。  
“唔，难道你从来没有和女人做过爱？”那个声音天真地问，可能没有冒犯的意思。  
我以为萨博不会回答。  
“从没有。”  
传来一阵惊叹声，惊叹声过后则是沉默，不知道他们到底是同情还是愧疚。这只能说萨博在别人眼里的禁欲形象塑造得非常成功，所有人都以为萨博起了性欲就喝凉水，他把一切都献给了革命事业，这是一件很损耗体力的事情。  
气氛开始因为自责而变得沉重起来，直到另一个声音响起：“等等哦！萨博参谋长，请曲起您的手臂给我们看，您知道，如果是尚未尝试过禁果的男性在手臂交叠出都会伸出一条黑色的线，让我们来确认一下您到底有没有在隐瞒你的私事吧！”  
当然了，萨博叠起手臂之后没有他所说的那一条黑色的线，他笑着反驳道：“谁知道你的方法到底正误与否啊？”  
“诶！您别说，让小斯普林把手臂折起来看看！”  
一个稚嫩的声音从远方传来，片刻之后，人群中再次响起呼声。几个革命军喊道：“看来总参谋长在骗人咯！”  
萨博倒是没有争辩，言辞之中夹带着一丝好笑的意味：“我倒是想要知道那是什么感觉。”

我是真的不明白，萨博有什么样的感受……  
也许他没办法感受到这种感觉。  
我盯着天花板上垂下来的蓝色吊灯，玻璃在月光的照射下微微发亮，至少他在和我做爱的时候总处于神智不清的地步，我想过很多次，这一件事情，不像别人只需要双方中的其中一方神志清醒就可以结束，对于我们，必须要双方都有清醒的神志才可以。  
萨博的嘴唇微微张开，但双眼紧闭，似乎再忍耐着什么。拜托啊，疼的人可是我。我沮丧地伸出手抚摸上他的脸颊，我喜欢抚摸萨博的身体，其实就算不在这时候我也喜欢，我喜欢感受萨博身体散发的温度和在皮肤下跃动的脉搏。尽管在白天时，萨博会露出莫名其妙的表情，但我很享受这个动作，更在此时，似乎我有不正当但是足够的机会与他紧紧贴合，我不是很明白内心涌出来的满足到底是因为什么。  
让人沮丧的是，我竟然会因为做爱这件事情而感到悲伤。虽然我和萨博不是真正有血缘关系的兄弟，但和他的生殖器——他最隐私的地方有这么亲密的关系，我确实觉得羞耻和难过。  
疼痛和难以忍耐的躁动容易让我想得很多，在这个阶段，身体的碰撞发出焦躁不安的声响，似乎在催促着体内的某个内核开始分泌某种产物。  
这种互动，竟然让我能感受到萨博承受的悲伤。他还会因为断送了一个敌人的生命而感到压抑，他越是压抑，在性爱方面就越是残暴，他的抽插有着一种肃穆的规律的快节奏，无法被打断。他印在我身体上的啃咬却如同婴儿一般柔弱，好像他能在冥冥之中意识到他在伤害着某个人。并且，他总会哭，每当他灼热或冰凉的眼泪淌到我的身上，我感到无比的难过。  
他的亲吻并不是很温柔，更多是无意识的吮吸。  
我没有告诉他，我已经从这一方面认识过他，他好像在潜意识里认为自己是一个受害者。即便如此，他也是一个善良的无意识残酷的受害者。

 

03

第三天，系船柱上终于勾上了一根船绳，正在屋外的台阶上聊天的我们，还没有看到人影就已经听到了活泼明亮的声音。我们很高兴地抱住了我们亲爱的弟弟，他看起来没有什么太大的变化，这是最让人欣慰的事情。  
有他在，气氛活跃了许多，毕竟我和萨博都有太多不能深入交谈的话题，路飞的出现总让我们的肢体接触增多，口头交流减少。  
夜晚，我们在被月光照得雪白的沙滩上升起篝火，尽管只有三个人但还是喝着当地盛产的椰子酒又唱又跳。我们中的任何一个都没有优美的舞步或者歌喉，也许在别人眼里我们不过就是在滚热的石头上跳来跳去，放开嗓子又吼又叫。  
波浪送来清凉和寂静，身后的森林发出幽暗的回声，但我们的心情是愉快的。火光把萨博的脸照得泛着红光，湿润的眼睛笑起来异常漂亮。  
过了午夜，虽然路飞嘴里还在叫着不想睡觉，但已经疲倦地趴在沙砾上看着繁星点点的夜空了，而萨博早就坐在一旁当观众欣赏我们的大吵大闹。我把篝火熄了，让他们靠近我，路飞打了一个喷嚏之后紧紧抱住了我，把头搁在我的腋下，另一边的萨博只是与我碰着肩膀，直到我把他也搂紧怀里，我们三个才一起躺在寂静无声的海滩上，艰难地辨认天空中的星座。  
路飞对航海术一窍不通，萨博则很快就找到猎户座，至于我，十七岁之前或多或少也掌握了一个人航海的本领，我和萨博零零碎碎地聊了一点星座，路飞的呼噜声传了出来。  
“路飞这家伙……”萨博笑道，我感受到他身体的颤抖，令人熟悉。  
“有路飞真是太好了。”我说，“他是我们宝贵的弟弟。”  
萨博愣了一下，赞同了我。他凝视了我一段时间，而我正茫然地看着星空，企图把星星连起来创造一个新的图案，在我要连出一团火焰的时候萨博突然间也曲起身体凑过来，这一下子把我眼前的图案打散了。而因为路飞缆住了我的胸围，萨博就伸出手抱住我的脖子，他的鼻子贴着我的侧脸，鼻息打在我的耳廓，我们就像分享感情的动物。  
他靠了一会儿又转了回去，我喘了一口气。萨博伸出手挡住眼前明亮的星空，他说：“虽然这是一个蠢问题，但我和你到底谁是哥哥？”  
我想了一会儿，沉默在此刻倒是很受用。  
不知道是我的体温触动了萨博还是搁在我们身下粗粝的沙砾使萨博难受了，他沉默了一会儿，声音轻柔地说：“谢谢你，艾斯。”  
我倒是明白萨博说的这句话是真心的，即使这句话说得像叹了一口气。  
罕见的，我没有回复萨博，但萨博贴着我的身体告诉我，他明白我所想的一切，那是语言无法承载的东西，是我们十几年来所经历的一切，无论是苦难与快乐的感情，或者是我们不可逃避的命运，此刻在我们眼前的星空呈现，并依照它的轨道缓慢地向前滑行。  
某些东西在沉默与黑暗中酝酿得很快，路飞打的呼噜越来越大声，他熟睡着滚到一旁不说，还踢了我一脚。萨博把他翻过来，发现他还在睡梦中流口水。萨博躲着路飞嘴巴的样子看起来有一点嫌弃。  
“你也在睡觉的时候流口水啊，萨博。”  
抱着路飞走回去的萨博突然微妙地注视着我，仿佛我说错了什么，我举起双手哼了一口气，在进屋之后去洗了一个澡。洗过澡后，倒数十分钟进入睡眠，在第九分钟的时候，门口响起了脚步声。我看也不看对方。  
“快来吧，萨博，路飞已经睡熟了。”


End file.
